1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to textile sleeves for protecting elongate members, and more particularly to knit textile sleeves having a high resistance to radiant heat.
2. Related Art
Tubular sleeves are known to provide protection to elongate members contained therein, such as a wire harness, fluid or gas conveying tubes, or cable, for example. Some protective sleeve applications must provide protection to the elongate members against exposure to high temperature radiant heat. One such type of sleeve is constructed of tubular ethylene propylene diene monomer rubber (EPDM). Sleeves constructed of EPDM provide basic mechanical protection and typically have smooth inner and outer surfaces to prevent abrasion of the elongate members being protected and to prevent abrasion of external components, and further, they remain generally tubular and are flexible. However, being constructed of EPDM, these sleeves are limited to withstanding a temperature of radiant heat up to about 250 degrees F., or less.